The Escape
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: Sequal to: Don't judge my cover!. As I sat here looking at everyone, only inches from death, one word kept popping into my head 'escape' but how?
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov:

"Ouch!" I grumbled as Alice ran the brush threw my hair, "hey! don't move your messing up your makeup" Rosalie complained putting her hands on her hips. "Hey! you guys almost done yet"?!?! Emmet's voice boomed threw the door, "NO! NOW TELL EDWARD TO HOLD HIS PANTS ON" Alice screeched. Ok this is freaking me out..

Edward pov:

"there almost done" Emmet said, we walked outside and saw some of our old Denali friends sitting at the seats, and some Indian guys from La push that were Bella's family. "So, you going to miss out on the ladies" Emmet asked smirking, I glared at him, "the only lady that I love is Bella now if you'll excuse me I have to go wait at the end of the Isle" I said turning around and walking down the white carpet. The wedding song came on and I started to panic....WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO. Emmet walked next to me smiling, ugh why did I pick him to be my best man...and why do I get the feeling he's planning something....The song grew louder and I looked up seeing the most beautiful girl ever, my Bella. I smiled, "I like the way you move, bowowwow" Emmet sang quietly behind me, I cocked an eyebrow at him rolling my eyes, She wore the most simplest yet beautiful white dress, her hair was in long curls down her back and she shined brighter then the sun. I couldn't stop smiling and she blushed standing next to me. "Do you, Edward Cullen take, Isabella swan to be your lawfully and wedded wife" the priest dude asked. "I do" I said smiling, I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye and she was smiling hugely I thought she might cry (umm is that what the priest people say at weddings?). "And Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully and wedded wife"?, Please say yes! please say yes!, or I do or something like that. "I do" she said smiling. "You may now kiss the bri-" "BRAVO BRAVO!!!" Emmet shouted crying and clapping his hands loudly. "Emmet shut up" Rosalie warned across from Bella. Bella blushed and smiled at me, I leaned down and put my hands around her waist twirling her around and kissing her..

2 minutes later.

"You can stop kissing the bride now" one of the tall tan guys coughed laughing slightly.

Bella pov:

"You can stop kissing the bride now" Jacob coughed laughing quietly, "Jake you came!" I said excitedly, "Well duh, you must be Edward" Jacob said smiling, "Edward this is Jacob, Paul, Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, quill, Embry, and Billy" I said pointing to everyone, "nice to meet you" Edward said waving casually, "Hi eddykin!" a nasally voice said, Edward turned around and behind him was a girl, with short tan hair, Edward sighed, "Bella this is Tanya, and her sisters Irina and Kate, and then there's Elizer" Edward introduced, I smiled and waved. "Everyone! its time we go off to the honey moon!" Alice announced standing on one of the tables with a mic. "Umm, there going with you on there honey moon"? Paul asked cocking an eyebrow, "Wow Bella, I never thought you were the threesome type, or in your case a fivesome"? Jacob asked, I glared, "shut up Jacob!, they just decided to come, you perverts" I huffed, "well come on Bella, we already packed your bags, and we will be taking a plane, then a train SO HURRY UP!" Rosalie hissed...CREEPY. "We'll miss everyone! here is our number if you need us" I said handing them a paper with the numbers. "Shall we go now Mrs. Cullen"? Edward asked smirking and wrapping his arm around my waist, I blushed hugely...and I mean I really blushed HUGELY. "ugh by Edward" Tanya grumbled. Whoa were did she come from!?!?!.

"Bella Cullen I like it" I mumbled to myself. We waved goodbye to everyone after we finished talking and what-not. "alrighty we rented our own private plane!" Alice sang as she danced with suitcases in her hands. We boarded the plane, WOW it was huge!, like literally. there was a giant brown couch that went around the hole walls of the plane, they pulled out into beds, there was a giant flat screen TV on the front wall, and luxury bathrooms oh yeah!. (I hate real airplane bathrooms ugh, *shivers* memories0-0). "Oh yeah!" Emmet boomed jumping onto the couch, oh god...I think the plane just went down a bit. "Um, are you sure we can afford this"? I asked nervously, "Bella, are you forgetting you are now part of the Cullen fortune" Edward smirked, OH GOD. "OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY!, I forgot! I mean wow..hm..never thought I'd say this, I am Bella swan, assassin fighter and rich married to the best and gorgeous dazzling green-eyed guy ever" I said smiling, Emmet burst out laughing. I blushed deep red, oh I said that out loud! oh crap embarrassing. Edward just rolled his eyes kissing my cheek. Oh here comes the blush.

**~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~***

**Ok this chap kind of sucked, **

**but the fun begins next chap :D muahahah!.**


	2. Hotel rooms

**Disclaimer: Do ya think I'm SM??**

**Answer: No!, 'George we have a winner!' XD**

**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**

Bella pov:

"Were gonna crash!, were gonna crash and burn!!!!" Emmet screamed bouncing in his seat. He was now creeping me out!. "Emmet shut up" Rosalie snapped smacking his head. "ow" he muttered. I looked out my window seeing some ocean, "Beautiful" Edward said next to me, I smiled, "yeah the oceans always beautiful from a bird's view" I said, "I meant you love" he smiled I blushed, HE CALLED ME LOVE!! TEHEEE. I stared out the window, you could now see little bits of Rome, though it kind of looked like a roman clay city from above. I smiled taking out my picture and taking a camera.

Alice pov:

I sat on the couch staring out the window, I smiled "were here!" I said jumping up and smiling, "Finally! I thought we were going to get kidnapped and the plane would explode" Emmet laughed, we all gave him 'wtf looks' "isn't that on the movie phlightplan"? Rosalie asked rolling her eyes. (actual movie, pretty good and suspenseful^_^

Note: I watch too many movies XD). We grabbed our suitcases and headed for the St. Meyers hotel. As we walked into the crowded lobby "come on guys lets check in" Rosalie said, we walked to the front desk. "You have the giant sweet, room 215 third floor" the lady said handing Edward and Bella the room key. "cool one giant room for all of us" Emmet boomed startling some people. "Ya, I can't wait to be so close to you Emmet" I muttered sarcastically, "oh hardy har har" Emmet laughed. Our room was giant, on the left side were three beds with divider like curtains, then on the other side was a couch set with a giant flat screen TV, "Hmm, needs some remodeling but all in all they did ok" I said closing one eye and looking threw my fingers like a camera.

**(picture on profile, but if ya want you can imagine the room however ya want it though! the pic is just for an idea:) 8D) (And Bella's dress ^-^)**


	3. Preperations, and CAMPX

**hey sorry about the slow updating!, its because I'm going to camp this Monday and I'll be back on Thursday. This means I get to hike on some mountain in the blazing sun for like 4 friggen hours!!!!. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!**

Alice pov:

After about 17 minutes of remodeling we decided to go to a dancing café, called 'Rome's twilight'. Apparently Rose said it was a fancy place so I get to dress up everyone! YA CLAP FOR ALICE. "Rosalie you work on Emmet and Edward-o, I got Bella, and I'm picking your outfit Rosalie too! so when your done come to da room!" I stated. I walked over to the bathroom where Bella was sitting glaring at me, "now your going to wear it and your going to like it!, then I will do your hair so don't you even dare! touch it, now I must go get ready and tell Rosalie her dress is on her bed" I sang dancing to my room, I swore I heard Bella mutter something about, 'crazy pixies'? pfft pixies. Hmm, I think I'll do something different with my hair this time, I know! spiky curls!, I did my hair then put on a lip-gloss, then my dress, it was just a bit past the knee, which was kind of long but anyway, it had grey like silk fabric and a black bow in the middle, then my high heels which were glass with a black ribbon that tied around my feet, I smiled. "Bella I can see you!" I shouted.

Bella pov:

Well I have to admit it's a pretty dress, black with a red ribbon in the middle and a flower on the side, and it went just past my knees, I was about to brush my hair "Bella I can see you!" Alice shouted, oh crap...If I don't show up in 3 minutes, CALL THE COPS!.

Rosalie pov:

UGH! boys are useless!, ya see boy's are like slinkys, cool to play with for a while, but fun to watch fall down the stairs which is what I might do to EMMET RIGHT NOW!. "Emmet McCartney what do you think your doing!" I shouted running to the kitchen where he was eating a huge greasy, and messy pizza that looked like it would splatter all over his tux!. "Umm..eating"? he asked, Bah! he can be so stupid sometimes. "Were already going out to eat!, and so help me if you spill anything on your tu-"

Splat......

.....

......

....

"EMMET!"

* * *

(tux's on profile-o, and Alice and Bella's dresses, except Rosalie's:( ill put it up soon :)


	4. Cafe la Birko? lol

**I'm baacccckkk lol XD, camping was intresting..i'm not quite the out-doorsy person I mean, I like nature but not walking up some mountain for hours, then going to some haunted place in the woods 0.0 IT WAS FREAKY!**

**but anyways here's the new chap:)**

**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**

We walked over to the li'l cafe place, it was very nice! and you could see a view of the coliseum from here!. Rose and Em were doing god knows what, while Edward and Bella were dancing and laughing. I looked over in the crowd when I saw..blond hair..huh. Oh crap JASPER!. He stared at me smirking leaning against a wall, OH CRAP. A person passed by him and he disappeared. WHAT THE HECK!. I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped screaming. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy when I turned around to see..Birk. "Umm..sorry"? he asked, "uh, no it's ok!" I smiled like a crazy person, he sat at the empty seat in front of me. "Oh hey what are you doing here"? I asked slowly, "well..um I came here to warn you..." he said.

"About what"?

"Jasper's here, and we think he teamed up with some guy named James, we've been trying to catch him for years, but were not quite sure" he said.

0.0

-.-

O.O

-o-o-

O,o

-O-O-

"Umm..is everything ok"? he asked, "I think Jasper was here, I think I saw him.." I said, or maybe I was hallucinating???!??!. "Like here, in the café'? he asked,"yes, in the café" I smiled, wait why am I smiling?!?!? Jaspers here with some James dude, and will probably kill me!, and right now I'm thinking about how cute Birk looks.

_You weren't thinking that_

Oh crap I wasn't whoa who are you?!?!

_I'm your inner voiicceee in the back of your miiinnnddd_

Creepy.

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

**Yeah, I know short chap sorry ****L**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alice: Wait! I'm having a vision! You don't own twilight!**

**Me: Thanks Alice!…L I don't own twilight *CRY***


End file.
